Thanks Kyubi
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: Naruto pierde a su mascota, y esta misma le salva la vida a Sasuke. ¿Qué le puede pedir Uchiha a un lindo e inocente Naruto?  -EDITADO-  Dedicado a mi amiga Jenny


Thanks Kyubi  
Por Nuriko_Hamilton

**ONE-SHOT**

-¡Kyubi! ¡Kyubi!

Un niño rubio y de hermosos y tiernos ojos azules estaba recorriendo su casa de pi a pa, mientras gritaba desaforadamente XD

-¡! ¡¿Dónde estas?

Si, es triste pero el pequeño (N/A: de unos 16 años...pero para mí sigue siendo un pequeño *-*) Naruto Uzumaki buscaba a su mascota, un zorrito de pelo anaranjado. Lamentablemente no puede pedir ayuda porque vive en un templo, a sus alrededores no hay nada y en la parte trasera de la casa hay un pequeño bosque.

-Mi lindo Kyubi-Sollozaba el chico rubio-¿por qué fui tan tonto? ¡QUIERO A MI MASCOTA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Uu

Mientras esto ocurría, otro niño de cabellos y ojos negros huía de su karma, su pesadilla, su condena, su peor error (N/A: ya me estoy asustando v.v)...su acosadora...

-Déjame en paz maldita degenerada (N/A: cuando me metí en la historia u.ú)

-¡SASUKE YO SOLO QUIERO TU AMOR!

-Freak, sick, enferma...déjame en paz...apuesto a que me violarías si pudieras.

-TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN PERO...PERO...

Mientras corrían por la escuela (N/A: ajá la escuela u.u) podían escucharse gritos de aliento y odio. En esta escuela desde que llegaron Sasuke y Sakura el aula se dividió. Las chicas odian a Sakura por acaparar a Sasuke; y un grupo de chicos odia a Sasuke por llamar la atención de la chica más linda del aula, el otro grupo de chicos le era indiferente. (N/A: los únicos normales o.ó)

Por supuesto el Uchiha supo ganarse el odio, no era muy tímido que digamos si podía conquistar una chica y para eso dejaba con la que estaba saliendo lo hacía. Con Sakura fue un poco diferente y por los celos de ésta su relación duró más de lo que para el es normal (dos meses casi tres) pero como todo casanova, auto consagrado sex simbol, se aburrió y de la forma más indiferente simplemente le dijo "ME ABURRI DE VOS, NUESTRA RELACIÓN SE TERMINA ACÁ". Quién iba a saber que era una psicópata sexual.

Las mujeres al saber que su amor era víctima de la loca del cabello rosa no pudieron más que lamentarse, Sakura era muy peligrosa y no podían ayudar a su chico favorito.

Retomando, Sasuke se la pasó escapando de Sakura las últimas horas y justo tocaba el timbre de salida.

-Mierda, ¿qué hago con mis cosas?

Por fortuna logro divisar un grupito de chicas que se las alcanzaron en la salida.

-Gracias y adiós niñas lindas-les guiña un ojo y se va como alma que leva el diablo.

-¡SASUKE ESPERA!

-DÉJAME EN PAZ DEGENERADA...-Sasu lleva corriendo como una hora, no daba más-/De dónde tiene tanta energía esta chica T_T/

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEE-Sakura no entendía como se pudo cansar de ella, de hecho su cuerpo en relación con las demás era mucho más proporcionado y era más hermosa que cualquiera (N/A: no lo pienso ¬¬ pero a la cumpleañera le parece tierno el SasuSaku). Para parecer más adulta se corto el pelo y todo-/Sasuke kun dobló en esa esquina...LO TENGO/

-No, estoy acabado- mira la pared en frente suyo-/Estoy a punto de ser violado ./ (N/A: será para tanto o.o?)

-SASUKE...¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?

-Yo no me dí cuenta de que.../Eras una enferma ¿por qué te invite a salir? ò_ó/

-¿Acaso te aburriste de mí?

-Si (N/A: Sasu realmente sabe que decir en estas situaciones ¬¬U)

-CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS... NO IMPORTA TE VOY A RECORDAR POR QUÉ DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO ù.ú

-No, aléjate.-Empieza a retroceder cuando choca con unos botes de basura (N/A: que asco u.u) y cae.

-/Eres mío Sasuke/-La niña pelirrosa estaba a punto de lanzarse como gato al ratón, cuando escucha un aterrador sonido al fondo del callejón.-¡¿Quién esta ahí?

-Gyu...(N/A: o.O?)

-¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?

-GYUUUUUUUU (N/A: Suena aterrador no? n.n)

Luego de unos ruidos más aparece ante la asustada chica una extraña criatura pelirroja, con brillosos ojos.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -Empieza a gritar y huye despavorida.

-TU TUM TU TUM TU TUM- Sasuke podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Un poco calmado, pero aún asustado voltea lentamente encontrándose con la criatura...más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

-Que lindo. Es un zorro... que raro en la ciudad. Pero sigue siendo muy lindo. Además le salvaste la vida a nada más y nada menos que al sexy y espectacular Sasuke Uchiha WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-o.o?- Zorrito

-Ven acá pequeño-empieza a acariciarlo hasta llegar al cuello donde nota algo parecido a un collar.-¿Y esto? "Naruto Uzamaki" Templo ame no ai... ¿Naruto es tu...dueño?

-Gyuuuuuu n.n.

-Al parecer te agrado, ¿no?-le sonríe mientras lo levanta, aunque era un poco pesado.

-Gyuu Gyuuuu n.n

-Se nota que si, mejor te llevo con él. Apuesto que es un viejito que no puede salir a buscar a su zorro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Uuu

Naruto estaba llorando en la sala de su casa, se sentía horrible y lo peor no podía ir a buscarlo debido a la, podría decirse ley, de sus padres de no salir del templo mientras ellos no estaban. Y en ese momento estaban de viaje por trabajo.

-Maldita excusa-se aclara la garganta para imitar la gruesa voz de su padre- "Hijo nuestro trabajo te pondría en riesgo, es un secreto y no nos podemos permitir errores, vos tranquilo te vamos a proteger"-KYUBI TE EXTRAÑO T_T

-HOLAAAAAA ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?

-¿Uh?-El rubio empieza a correr hacía la puerta encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros.-¿Si?-la voz casi ni le salía.

-GYUUUUUUUU

-Kyubi-aparta a Sasuke de un empujón y se arroja sobre el zorrito-KYUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIII TE EXTRAÑE TANTO T_T

-Disculpa- una voz un poco molesta interrumpe el gran reencuentro.

-Wua este...

-No me vas a decir al menos "gracias por traer a mi zorro"-El Uchiha estaba indignado, molesto, decepcionado y por sobre todas las cosas triste, MUY TRISTE. Por primera vez deseo que ese chico rubio padeciera ante su belleza en vez de empujarlo.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-empieza a inclinarse mientras no paraba de decir "perdón"-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, de verás lo siento.

-/Qué chico más inocente ^^/ emmm...disculpa aceptada.

-¿De verdad? Me alegra oir eso, ¿te gustaría pasar? n.n

-¿Cómo?-Sasuke no esperaba esa invitación.

-Subir todas esas escaleras con Kyubi encima debió haberte cansado bastante.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? O.O-Realmente estaba sorprendido.

-Jajaja este pequeño es muy perezoso, solo se levanta para comer.

Mientras Sasuke y Naru hablaban Kyubi se metió en la casa y se fue a acostar a su segundo lugar favorito, el sillón, ubicado estratégicamente frente a la tele y la estufa, sin olvidar el acceso directo a la cocina. Aunque esas comodidades no eran comparadas con su lugar favorito la cama de su dueño, o sobre su dueño.

-GYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Ha Kyubi tiene hambre, ¡Ya voy Kyubi! Ven tu también...este...

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien vamos Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no buscaste a tu mascota?

-Verás mis padres no me dejan salir. Hice la primaria normalmente, pero después empecé a estudiar con particulares. No se por qué este año ni eso tengo.

-Seguro disfrutaste la primaria.

-La verdad no, los chicos me molestaban y a veces me pegaban. Como se nos permitía llevar una mascota Kyubi me protegía pero igual nos lastimaban a ambos.

-Gyuuuuuu-con tono preocupado (N/A: no critiquen es un fic freak)

-Perdón...

-No importa.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo Naruto?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder el teléfono empezó a sonar. Estaban a mitad de camino de la cocina seguidos de un Kyubi que le pisaba los talones.

-Voy a ver quién es, ¿podrías darle la comida a Kyubi? Es el último estante a la izquierda, arriba de todo. Tú agarra lo que quieras para comer o beber.

-Esta bien.

-Hola...Mamá, papá, estoy bien no se preocupen. Estoy con mi nuevo amigo, Sasuke.

-"Amigo...como que con un amigo"-Alterada respondía una voz femenina en el teléfono.

-Esteee, Kyubi se me había perdido y el me lo trajo.

-"Y te pidió ser su amigo así como así".

-Si...

-"Hijo eres muy confiado, que tal si..."

-Mire no soy ningún psicópata o.k.-Sasuke le había arrebatado el teléfono a Naru.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-Sasuke el amigo de Naruto, mire señora a partir de hoy voy a vivir con su hijo y va a asistir a la misma escuela que yo así hace vida social.

-¿Sasuke qué haces?-Naruto aún no salía de su asombro.

-"No me hables en ese tono niño pásame con mi hijo".

-No, necesita amigos y se siente solo, acepte no le cuesta.

-"No se"

-Si acepta o no la verdad no me importa, yo solo se lo estoy informando ¬¬

Pasados unos segundos de silenció una gruesa voz respondió.

-"Soy el padre de Naruto"-El padre de Naru chan parecía molesto.

-/Me da miedo v.v/-Pensó Sasuke, pero debía mantenerse firme, ese lindo chico lo necesitaba.-Lo escucho.

-"Aceptamos con la condición que no sufra, de lo contrario..."

-Trato echo yo pretejeré a Naru ^^

-"Más te vale, cuál es la escuela así lo inscribimos"

-Escuela Gako.

-"Bien ahora pásame con mi hijo ¬¬"

-Naru, tu padre n.n

-Si...hola...soy yo...

-"Naru...amor...mandamos a alguien para protegerte mientras nosotros no estamos, para identificarlo debes preguntarle "¿_Te gusta Icha Icha Paradise?"_ y si es él debe responderte "_Claro no hay nada mejor en su género",_ entendiste.

-Si, no se preocupen estaré bien...los quiero chau...Que siiiiii chau-Cuelga.

Naru y Sasu volvieron a la cocina para comer algo cuando notan que esta completamente desordenada.

-Le diste poca comida a Kyubi u.u

-¿Qué?

-El come como media bolsa.

-¿Tanto? O.O

-Ajá, en eso somos iguales v.v

-No sabía, te ayudare a ordenar esto luego debo ir a mi casa.

-Pensé que te quedarías-levanta todo lo que no se rompió para poner un poco más orden.

-Tengo que buscar ropa ^^

Y así empezaron los días más felices que Sasuke haya tenido jamás, si Naru ya le gustaba pasar el resto del sábado y el domingo estrecharon su relación. Sasuke no negaba la atracción ni los sentimientos que despertaba el rubio en él, aunque era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta que despertaba otras cosas e él, como cuando le pidió que se bañaran juntos (N/A: Naru vive solo y alejado de muchas cosas raras por lo tanto no le daba pena ver a algún otro hombre, después de todo son iguales ¬¬) definitivamente el señor lo estaba poniendo a prueba, le demostraría que no quería solo el deseable y violable cuerpo de Naru, NO, deseaba su amor. Y lo demostró cuando el oji-azul inocentemente le pidió dormir en la misma cama (N/A: claro que Kyubi se les unió a la madrugada). Los esfuerzos y la psicología que tuvo que usar para no tomarlo de buenas a primeras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Lunes-Primer día escolar de Naruto-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

-¿Sasuke estas seguro?

-Que siiiiiiiiii-tono cansino, le llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde que salieron de la casa.

-¿No voy a interferir con tus otros amigos?

-Naru yo no tengo amigos.

-Sasu...

-¿Y ahora qué? ¬¬#

-¿Por qué todos nos miran raro? _

-Ignóralos

-SASUKE MI AMOR ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?

Una excitadísima Sakura cae sobre un asustado Uchiha (N/A: lo que hace el amor u.ú)

-¿Sasuke estas bien?-Naru se arrodilla junto a la pareja.

-NO, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Tú, niñato, quién eres para hablarle con tanta familiaridad a mi novio?

-¿Tu novio? O_O

-ES MENTIRA, MENTIRA... ¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAA!

-Sasukeeeeeee-se quejaba Sakura ante las reiteradas negaciones de su lazo.

-ES UNA PSICOPATA SEXUAL, QUE SOLO ME QUIERE VIOLARME Y QUIEN SABE QUE MÁS.

-O/O /Sasuke si que tiene una vida muy activa/

-.-.-En algún pasillo de la escuela Gako-.-.-

-¿Tu eres el nuevo profesor?

-Si, soy Kakashi.

-Seré quien te guié un poco, mi nombre es Iruka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ya en el aula-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

-Me alegra que esa zorra se haya hiperventilado y este en la enfermería, va a dejar de causar problemas.-Sasuke respiraba feliz ya librado de su tormento rosado.

Tras el comentario al aula ingresan dos hombres, Iruka y un apuesto hombre de cabellos plata con un aura de sensualidad y misterio, Naruto habré grandemente los ojos.

-Hola chicos su profesora Tsunade se ha enfermado en su reemplazo estará Kakashi-sensei. No armen problemas. Y por supuesto sin olvidar a su nuevo compañero de curso Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿KAKASHI SENSEI LE GUSTA ICHA ICHA PARADISE?

-/El pequeño Naruto, creció bastante...sigue igual de despistado e inocente/ Claro no hay nada mejor en su género.

Las miradas y sonrisas cómplices no gustaron para nada a dos personas en especial.

-Uzumaki Naruto no es hora de preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento Iruka-sensei.

-jajajajaja gracias Iruka, puedes dejarme el resto.

Iruka se retiro y los alumnos empezaron a hacer escándalo.

-¡SILENCIO! HABRÁN SUS LIBROS EN LA PAGINA 174 Y 175. A TRABAJAR.

-Ehhhh nooooooo-toda la clase.

-¿Y por qué no, alumnos?

-Aún no nos conocemos preséntese mejor-salta Gaara que quería perder la hora.

Bien soy Kakashi profesor de matemáticas, me gusta el anime y el manga, toco violín. Soy soltero, tengo 23 años, me gusta comer cualquier cosa dulce. Bien es todo comiencen con sus ejercicios.

-O_O-así quedaron todos, no esperaban que lo hiciera sino que renegara y así perder mucho tiempo en discusiones pero Kakashi era muy inteligente y no les quedo más que hacer lo que les pidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tediosos minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chau alumnos nos vemos mañana ^.^

-Cuando salieron todos solo quedaron Sasuke, sentado al final, con cara de pocos amigos, y Naruto que se dirigía hacía Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei tanto tiempo.

-Si, es cierto-mira a Sasuke disimuladamente-¿Con que tu amigo no?

-Ajá.

-Bien tus padres me mandaron para vigilarte pero tengo cosas que hacer voy a ir a tu casa muy tarde, no te preocupes si escuchas algo.

-Claro, voy al receso ^^ Sasuke vamos.

El oji-negro se levanto y salió del lugar no sin lanzarle una fea mirada a Kakashi. Al quedarse solo...

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se nota que está celoso-Se le formo una sonrisa aún más grande cuando le diga a Sasu que no va a poder estar solo con Naru todo el tiempo.

-De tan buen humor te puso hablar con Uzumaki.

-Celoso...

-Claro...que no ò.ó /Mierda/

-Ummmm-Se acerca peligrosamente y acorrala a Iruka contra al pizarrón.

-¿Qué...haces?-sentía la respiración del peli-plateado.

-No sabes cuanto me gustas, a pesar de no conocerte nada...te amo.

Lo besa sin importarle que están en el aula de una escuela.

-/Kakashi...yo también te amo...a pesar de no conocerte/-cierra los ojos disfrutando del íntimo contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el receso-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estas feliz con ese profesor?

-Si mucho, es un amigo de mis padres y claro mío. Sasuke...hay algo que te quería decir.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo de Kyubi.

-Ya me agradeciste n.n

-No era eso, es que Kyubi es muy importante y no me importa que me pidas cualquier cosa a cambio.

-No es necesario.

-Si lo es...Pídeme lo que quieres Sasuke yo lo haré...en serio.

-/Lo que yo deseo es a ti.../ No puedes dármelo Naruto.

-Haber pruébame.-Desafió.

-Si tú quieres.

Se levanta rápidamente se acerca a un sorprendido Naru y junta sus labios en un tierno beso, tal vez el primero que demostraba algo por otra persona.

-Sa...-toca sus labios-Suke...

-¿Me darías lo que sea?

-Si-la respuesta salió sola, no lo pensó, estaba en blanco; solo podía sentir la suavidad, aún duradera, de los labios de Sasuke. Eso y un extraño calor en el pecho.

-Naruto...yo nunca...

-¡SASUKE! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

No solo Sakura estaba en el patio en esos momentos, también el resto del curso y muchos más.

-Haaa /No puede ser/ ¿Sasuke qué hacemos? /

-LA CLASE YA EMPEZÓ-Sakura seguía molesta por ese beso.

-/Mierda maldita entrometida, justo que le iba a decir a Naru que lo amo ¬¬##/

-Ya vamos Sakura...

-/Este niñato quiere quedarse con Sasuke, lo esta pervirtiendo con cosas raras O_O/ Vamos chicos n.n

-/No me gusto esa sonrisa, una zorra siempre esconde algo/

-.-.-Horas, clases, profesores, recesos y acosos de Sakura después-.-

-Al fin, no doy más Naru.

-Tienes razón ~.~

-¡SASUKE VOLVAMOS JUNTOS A CASA!

-No, me voy con Naruto.

-Pero no vive cerca de tu casa.

-Claro-Se le forma una sonrisa- ¿no te lo dije? Vivo con él hasta que regresen sus padres ^^

-¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?

-Si...¿Por? u.u

-ALTO AHÍ SASUKE, ¿QUÉ FUE LO OTRO? SE QUE TE SIGO GUSTANDO (N/A: y claro, ¿acaso demostró lo contrario? ¬¬U).

-NO ME GUSTAS, ¡¿NO LO PENSAS RECONOCER?

-SI NO TE GUSTO YO...¡NO TE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS! /Su orgullo lo va a hacer callar, y ese mocoso sabrá que Sasuke es solo MIO/

El silencio era sepulcral, por un segundo no hubo bandos de quién contra quién, solo esperaban la respuesta de un chico que no hacía nada, parecía que ni vida tenía por el semblante.

-/Lo sabía Sasuke no puede amar a un chico/-el oji-azul tenía ganas de llorar, cuando gracias a ese beso descubrió sus sentimientos, solo podía mirar la figura del otro chico.

-Sakura...

-Si mi amor /Victoria ^^/

-No me llames de esa repulsiva forma nunca más. Tienes razón ya no me gustan las chicas...

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ni los demás chicos de este curso.

-No...entiendo...

La verdad las palabras de Sasuke no las entendía nadie, ni el propio Naruto.

-A mí...SOLO ME GUSTA NARUTO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-empieza a reír como un loco, realmente estaba feliz por qué negarlo-y apuesto que no le importa a nadie en esta escuela.

Y que razón tenían, los chicos dejaron de odiarlo, las chicas felices que la psicótica de Sakura no haya echado a perder a alguien como Sasuke.

-Vamos Naru-toma la mano del rubio y tira de él.

-ALTO AHÍ...UZUMAKI VAS A PAGAR SACARME EL AMOR DE SASUKE-La chica echa una fiera estaba a punto de golpear a Naru cuando es empujada en un acto reflejo por el rubio. Trastrabilla y cae, decidida a no dejarse vencer intenta levantarse cuando...

-GYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ù.Ú-Kyubi aparece de la nada y se arroja sobre la pelirosa, nadie tocaba a su amo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa sáquenme esto.-Logra levantarse con dificultad y corre unos pasos, pero vuelve a caer y se golpea la cara con la pata de una mesa, quedando desmayada.

-¿Naru estas bien?

-Creo que si-mira el inerte cuerpo de Sakura-Que miedo u.u

Sakura se levanta y mira a su alrededor aturdida.

-Sasuke...-Naruto se esconde detrás del Uchiha.

-No te acerques maniática.

-¿Tu...quién eres...?-su mirada había cambiado totalmente, ya no era llena de rencor y odio era más pura como la de Naru.

-¿No me reconoces?

-No.

-Wuajajajajajajajajajajaja no importa niña, será mejor que llamen al sensei (profesor) y le avisen sobre Sakura.

Mientras el barullo y muchas chicas y chicos preocupados se acercaban a Sakura. Naru y Sasu ya estaban fuera de la escuela con dirección al templo Uzumaki.

-¿Estará bien Sakura?

-No se...lo único que importa es que ya no va a molestar. (N/a: no se preocupen la autora lo asegura XD tomodachi se que te agrada Sakura, pero era la amnesia o que le ocurra un accidente como caer por la ventana o algo así u.u)-Con respecto a lo del aula...

-Sasuke...tú...me gustas mucho.

Su cara ardía pero no le iba a mentir, la primera vez que lo vio se sintió fuertemente atraído por él, ese rostro y más que nada sus ojos, le gustaban mucho. Algo en su interior se movió, empujarlo fue algo inconsciente al escuchar a Kyubi, en realidad no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

-El beso no es lo que quería por lo de Kyubi.-Soltó Sasuke de repente.

-A no, ¿y qué es entonces?

Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke arrastraba a Naru a la sala mientras quitaba cualquier prenda que obstruían sus carias sobre el cuerpo del otro.

-Yo quiero...tomarte Naruto.

-Sasuke u/u-Susurró bajo- Esta bien...

El pelinegro deposita el cuerpo del rubio muy delicadamente sobre el sofá.

-Te amo-toma su boca con desesperación, deleitándose a cada segundo.

-Sasuke...vallamos a la habitación...

-Esta bien-su tono era medio molesto, no podía esperar más.

En el recorrido de la sala a la habitación Uchiha no dejo de darle placer a su pequeño, por ningún motivo dejaría de hacerlo. Al llegar a la habitación lo tira sobre la cama y se acomoda sobre él.

-Eres hermoso.

-Sasuke-tira su rostro a un costado.

-Te vez adorable n.n

-Ummmm...quieres...que haga algo por ti.

-/Definitivamente con Naruto, es muy diferente que con cualquiera hasta ahora/ Tócame y memoriza mi cuerpo. Tenme presente ahora y siempre Naruto, atesora este momento /Como voy a hacerlo yo/-Empieza a dilatar la entrada del rubio muy delicadamente, porque al ser su primera vez era natural que sufriera un poco de dolor.

Gemidos y palabras de amor era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Estas listo Naru?

-Si...Sasukeeee-lo mira a la cara y se sonroja a cada segundo que pasaba-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras esto ocurría, en la salida de la escuela-.-.-.-

-¿POR QUÉ QUIERES IR A MI CASA? O/O

-No pienses mal ^^.

-Dame un buen argumento ¬¬U

-Es un favor a Naruto, solo por hoy ^^

-Uzumaki...y él que tiene que ver en esto.

-/No pensé que sería tan celoso u.u/ Verás mi verdadera especialidad no es enseñar matemáticas.

-¿De verdad?

-No.

-¿Cuál es entonces?

-Es largo de explicar.

-Vamos a mi casa, tenemos toda la noche.

-Te amo Iruka eres el mejor ^^

-Que tan larga es la historia.

-Mejor te la empiezo a contar ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al otro día -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Kyuubi empieza a saltar sobre los chicos que dormían abrazados. No ve ninguna respuesta-GYUUUUUUUUUÙ.Ú

-/Por Dios/- Sasu abre los ojos con mucho dolor, realmente tenía sueño-Kyuubi basta, al menos deja a tu amo dormir.

-Gyuuuuuuuuù_ú

-Tienes hambre ¿no? ¬¬

-Gyu n_n

-Ya te alimento.

Arrastrando los pies y abriendo mínimamente los ojos se dirige hacia la cocina. Afortunadamente no se golpeó con nada y le deja dos bolsas abiertas en el piso.

-No rompas nada.

-Gyu n.n

-De nada.

En las mismas condiciones regresa a la habitación y se acuesta, volviendo a abrazar a Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Unas pocas horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

Kakashi llegó como a la una y no le sorprendió verlos dormidos así de juntos. Le había costado convencer a Iruka que él, al igual que a los padres de Naru eran una especie de ninja al servicio del gobierno. Por lo tanto los que elegían este estilo de vida no podían buscar una pareja estable, los padres de Naru eran compañeros de trabajo y se casaron, proteger a su hijo era lo principal.

-Solo espero que no utilicen sus técnicas contigo Naruto. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteren que te están pervirtiendo?

-Gyuuuuu-se sienta a los pies de Kakashi.

-Kyubi...veo que te están malcriando ^^

-Gyu u.u (N/A: Kakashi puede hablar con Kyubi!. Le dijo algo como: _puede ser_...).

-La verdad me alegra haberte entrenado y mandarte con él. Mejor los dejamos dormir un poco más, al parecer ya tienes doble trabajo.

-¿Gyuuuu? (N/A: responde: ¿por qué?)

-Claro que me refiero a Naruto y a Sasuke, tu los juntaste tu los cuidas ¬¬

-Gyuuu n.n

FIN.

Tomodachi perdón realmente te lo quería subir el sábado pero no me alcanzó lo del cyber, y no tenía más plata _

Notas del Edit: PERDÓN A AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA ANTES. Sinceramente estaba muy MUY mal escrita, no es que ahora sea una obra maestra (aunque es uno de los fics propios que más me gusta xD) pero estoy un poco más satisfecha.

Aunque el por qué estaba tan mal escrito este fic tiene explicación:

1) Lo escribí en un ciber a velocidad luz y no lo revise, hasta hace unos días (soy tan...tan...pajera ¬¬ que sería algo así como ociosa al extremo xD hablando en términos argentinos)

2) Era una hiper amateur en eso de hacer fics (y lo sigo siendo ToT)

3) Cuando escribí este fic NO conocía nada de Naruto xD (ni siquiera había visto algún capitulo, o sea nada de nada =P) así que me sorprende no haber cometido errores graves con los personajes xD (aunque note que en ves de UzUmaki había escrito UzAmaki ¡HORROR! =O).

Con eso aclarado espero que a las futuras generaciones ¿? Les guste esta historia xD (Ahora, SI vi Naruto jajajaja ven todo cambia para mejor)


End file.
